


Peter is the Wolf

by Mutakan



Series: Stiles and his magical Cunt [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boypussy, Implied Mpreg, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Peter not a creeper, Peter wants puppies, Suprise knotting, Vaginal Sex, underage - Stiles is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutakan/pseuds/Mutakan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets a hint that Stiles isn't all male. Lucky for him Stiles thinks Peter smells nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter is the Wolf

"Hey! Derek?" Stiles calls as soon as he gets the sliding metal door open. His bag slung over one shoulder. "I... damn it man! You were supposed to be here at four O-clock!" he yells into the seemingly empty loft. He pulls his bag off of his shoulder, slamming it into the floor near the couch. "Stiles, be at my place by four, so we can go over that stuff you researched so late into the night that by the time you were done you had to get ready for school and you ended up sleeping through math because you didn't get any sleep last night." he grumbles. Plopping down on the couch with a huff.

"He had to pick up Isaac." comes a soft voice from the stairs.

"Jeebus!" he nearly screams. Jerking to a standing position, hand clutching at his tee shirt over his heart. "Peter!" he yells, pointing a finger at him. "Don't do that!"

Peter only smirks, coming down the rest of the steps. He liked Stiles. Liked him alot. Even felt a pang of longing that the boy didn't take the bite when he had the chance. Stiles always kept everyone on their toes. "I told him I'd wait for you."

"Gee thanks, Derek, leave me with the creeper." he mumbles to himself, even as he blushes brightly. Derek knew of his condition. And had sworn to keep it on the low. But, Peter was a wolf too. "I'll just leave it here and he can go through it later." he lifts up his bag, making his way over to the table near the large windows.

"Hmm."

Stiles tries his best to keep his heart as normal as he can. Tries to think of his coach naked. All to keep thoughts of how Peter always smells so nice out of his head. "Here, that's all of it. Um.." he turns around and starts. Peter had snuck up on him, was now in his personal of all personal space. "Dude. Back up." he brought up a hand to push at Peter's broad chest.

"Don't want to." he says, his voice low. As though he was trying to keep himself from growling. "Stiles? Why is it that whenever we are alone your heart does this little skip-a-beat?" he asks, leaning over the boy. Pressing his nose against the youth's left ear. "Why is it that you always smell like your ready for me?" he murmurs, bringing a hand up to brush his thumb over Stiles' bottom lip. "Hmm?"

"I... I have... um." he gulps, feeling his cheeks heat up further. "I'm not normal."

"I know that, Stiles." he says just as softly, "But, that isn't what draws me to you. Now is it? The urge to get into things that don't concern you. The ability to make anyone follow you into danger, has nothing to do with how not normal you are. Is it?" His face was so close to Stiles'. Lips grazing the teen's cheek.

"I..." he stammers, "We... can't do anything here. Derek can't know. Okay? I mean he knows. But, if we hook up, he can't know that we did anything here. He'd throw a fit at me and probably hurt you." he rambled. "Last thing I or even you need is for the Alpha to kick either of our asses beca..." he blinked as Peter gave up listening to him, to press a firm kiss to his parted lips.

Tilting his head, Peter drove his tongue deep into the teen's slack mouth. "Mm, remind me to do that more often." he smirks at the dumbfound look on Stiles' face.

"Uh... wha?" he blinks a moment. He swallows quickly. "Okay. If you really want to do this. We can't do it here. Okay. Never in Derek's home. Never." he pokes Peter in the chest.

With a smirk on his face, he leans in. "Whatever you say, Stiles. Though, we could go to my place. Its a few blocks away. You've never been, have you?" he asks the youth. Who shakes his head. "Then send Derek a text, and follow me." he pressed a quick teasing kiss to Stiles' lips. Turning, he walked from the loft. Smirking as Stiles quickly followed, the sounds of him typing away in his phone making that smirk grow.

Stiles nearly ran after Peter, but then slipped on his ass as he forgot his bag. He only had to leave a few folders with all the research he did. He ran back to the table to grab his bag. Colliding with the table, he huffed out a breath, grabbing his now mostly empty backpack.

"Slow down before you hurt yourself." came Peter's amused voice.

"Sh-shut it!" he grumbled. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down. He walked briskly, but didn't run at Peter this time. "After you, oh creeper wolf." he gestured with his hand down the hall.

"Don't call me that." he grumbled, making his way to the elevator doors. "Did you drive here?" he asks as the doors shut and the little room starts to descend.

"Nope. Jeeps in the shop. Turns out if you crash it into a tree during a freak wind storm that it probably wont drive for a while." he says, trying to not smirk at the look Peter throws him. "What? I could barely see, I was going way faster than I should have, and wammo! Hi tree, meet the front end of my jeep. Are we friends now, good, because my jeep ain't going anywhere for a while. Can you watch him while I take this bat and go save my dad and friend's parents?" he rolls his eyes.

Peter only smiles slowly, "A simple no, would have been fine, Stiles. We'll take my Hummer." he says quietly. Not wanting to spook the boy. He stood close to Stiles. Taking in his intoxicating scent. How he could smell like a bitch in heat was beyond him. "You smell so good." he sighs, burying his nose into the boy's hair. He steps back, letting Stiles exit the elevator as the doors open in the garage. They make their way to the silver hummer.

Stiles stays quiet through the drive. That doesn't mean his leg doesn't bounce. Because, it totally does. The whole drive. Which wasn't long as Peter made it seem. Though if Stiles had walked to the apartment, it would have taken him longer. He also bites at his nails. He just about screams when Peter finally parks. He grabs his bag and follows the beta wolf up to his apartment. "This is nice." he says after a while. The elevator to the sixth floor is wood paneled, the floor carpeted. While Derek's was all metal. In a giant metal building.

This place looks more like a place he'd rent when he gets old enough to get a job and move out of his dad's house. They go down a long hallway until they reach apartment 606. He raises a brow at that. "What? 666 already taken?" he asks with a smirk to his tone.

"Shut up, this one has a nice view." scoffs Peter. Letting the teen into his apartment. Its modest. His wolf rumbles with pride at showing a pack member that he trusts his home. "Put your bag here." he points at a coat rack. "That way you won't loose it." he says softly, bending down to whisper it into Stiles' ear. Making the teen jerk. "Relax, I'm not gonna bite." he smirks. Walking into his front room. "Unless you want me to. Not like I can make you a wolf." he takes a seat on his couch. Looking up at he youth as he puts his bag on the coat rack. His jacket following.

"This is nice. Cozy." he nods, walking up to the couch. "No TV?" he looks around the room.

"I only eat, sleep and fuck here. What would the point of a TV do me?" he asks the teen.

"Gah." blushes Stiles. That blush growing as Peter takes hold of his hips.

"I swear your not a hundred percent male. I think here," he nuzzles at Stiles' groin. "Is female. Is it, Stiles? Do you have a wet pussy for me?" he asks the youth. Opening his mouth to press it against the seams of his jeans.

"Gahhh. Did Derek tell you!? He said he'd keep it quiet. That liar." he grumbles, trying to not thrust forward.

"Derek knows what's under these jeans? How am I not surprised?" he murmurs, using a free hand to undo the buttons of Stiles' jeans. Pulling them open. "Show me Stiles. Show me what my nephew wouldn't share with me." he ground his mouth into the seam of Stiles' jeans near his groin. The scent of female was only strong here. The rest of his body gave the scent of male.

"Promise to not judge me?" he asks, hooking his thumbs into his jeans and boxer briefs. When Peter says he wont laugh or mock him, he lowers the bunching fabric to his knees. Blushing from throat to ears as Peter stares at his groin. Well, its more like a crotch. His crotch.

"How? Stiles." he moans, diving forward to lap at the tight little slit. His nose pressed firmly into Stiles' pubic bone. "Are you in heat, Stiles? Is your body ready to get pregnant?" he asks. Looking up to the youth's face. Taking in his flushed cheeks, blown pupils and how he keeps brushing his tongue against his full bottom lip. "Off," he says, standing before the teen, pulling at his many layers of shirts. He eases Stiles out of all of them. "Perfect." he moans. Taking in the sight before him. All lean muscles, flat chest that screams male. To his flat stomach, eying his slender hips until his now blue gaze focuses on the smooth small pussy.

"Not fair." he grumbles, pulling at Peter's v-neck shirt. Tugging it free of his jeans, the two work to get Peter just as naked. Stiles leans in to lick at a strong pectoral. Tongue grazing his nipple.

"That's a good boy." he hums, petting the boy's hair. They both worked to get Peter's jeans to his ankles.

"Oh my god." exclaimed Stiles, eying the large cock. "That isn't going to fit." he whimpered. Watching as Peter's half hard cock twitched. Jerking up towards his stomach as he continued to get hard for the teen.

"I'll make it fit, Stiles." he took hold of Stiles' hips. "If we have to, I'll use some lube. Hm? Even though I can scent how wet you already are. Just look." he held Stiles' gaze until the teen looked down at himself. He used his middle finger to part the tight folds, watching in awe as Stiles' slick trailed up towards his hidden clit. Bubbling wetly from his sex. "That's a good boy, look at that lil cunny. So wet and I have barely touched it." he praises. Sitting once again on the couch. "How about you help yourself out, Stiles? Get my cock wet for that pretty little pussy."

The boy could only blush in arousal. The one and only time he was with Derek was gentle and sweet. Peter seemed to know what to say to get him hot and bothered. He went to kneel before Peter, resting his body between his thighs. "Want me to suck you?" he asks, reaching for the thick cock. He put his elbow on Peter's thigh, his arm resting against the hard length. "Fuck... your almost as big as my arm." he moaned. The cock was thick, thicker than Derek but just as long. He wanted to thank werewolf genes for their foreskin. With Derek it had helped, and he knew that he'd need that extra to help with how thick Peter was.

Peter watched as Stiles brought his cock to the boy's lips. Groaned at the feeling of Stiles pulling his foreskin back from his broad cock head. Watching as that pink little tongue flicked against his slit. "Good boy, suck that cock nice and wet for that pretty pussy." he groans. Holding himself still. Letting the teen do as he pleases.

Stiles moans at the flavor of his precum. Opening his mouth as wide as he could, taking the thick cock head into his mouth. Moaning at how his foreskin shifted in his grip. Pressing his mouth as far down as he could. Pulling his cheeks in as he sucked as hard as he could. Earning a lewd curse from Peter. He tried to smile around the cock in his mouth, choking as Peter thrust up into his throat.

"Little tease." he growled, standing up before Stiles. Holding fist fulls of the boy's hair, he started to pump his hips against the boy's face. Forcing him to take inch after thick inch of his cock. Groaning at the lewd wet sounds the boy was making.

"Grawwk. Rawwk!" he whimpered out, feeling tears form in his eyes. He moved his hands out of the way. Keeping them on Peter's flexing thighs. Looking up with moist eyes, watching Peter's face as the wolf lets himself go. Taking control of how Stiles moves on his cock. His throat bulges as Peter presses as deep as he can. Holding him a moment before letting him off of his now soaked cock. "Gahh! Ahh."

"Good boy. Took my cock so well." he moans, bending over to place an open kiss to Stiles' slack mouth. "Want my cock in that tight pussy now?" he asks, smirking as Stiles nods slowly. "Up on the couch baby. On your knees for me." he watches as Stiles slowly moves, as though his body is on delay from his brain. He groans at the sight of the teen on his knees on the couch, his upper body pressing against the cushions. "Good boy. Spread those thighs. Let me see that wet cunt." he instructs. Watching Stiles spread his thighs until one leg was stretched out, his foot resting on the floor.

"L-like this?" he asks. Looking over his shoulder at the wolf. He moans at the feral look in the man's eyes. "Gonna fuck me?" he asks, wiggling his ass back at the werewolf.

"Stiles." he says firmly, as if trying to keep the boy from teasing him further. He grips the boy's slender hip, his free hand holding his cock in place. They both cry out with how it feels. A aching burn as Peter stretches his opening, and how tight and wet he is for Peter. "Take it... all of it." he groans, pressing harder into the boy. Holding still as he buries himself to the hilt. Glad that Stiles could take all of him. "Such a good boy. Such a good cunt boy." he groans.

"Oh god that's hot! Call me that again!" he cries out, pressing back against Peter's hips. Feeling the man's cock head bump his cervix. "Fuck me. Fuck me how you wanna fuck me." he pants out, reaching between his parted thighs to rub at his hard clit.

"I'll fill you up with all my cum, get you pregnant on my cock." he pants. Shifting to grip both hips as he holds the boy still. He pulls at Stiles as he starts to piston into and out of him. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filling the small apartment. His full balls bumping against Stiles hand, making his own rhythm at rubbing his clit falter. He bends over Stiles' back. "Come for me, baby cunt boy. Want all that cunt juice lubing up my cock." he growls into the teen's ear.

"Mmph!" Stiles whimpers, crying out as Peter bites at his shoulder with blunt human teeth. "Gah!" he cries out, rubbing once, twice until his clit sings with pleasure. His inner walls flexing around Peter's cock. Feeling ever inch of his thrusting cock. His hand drops to the cushions as he goes limp under him.

"Mmm, good boy." he groans, hilting into Stiles, letting his knot finally form. He wanted Stiles pliant before he tried this. Before he tied them together. "Such a good cunt boy, eager to give me pups." he moans. Smirking as Stiles jerks to the feeling of something thicker stretching his cunny opening.

"Gaa? The fuck is that?" he yelps, trying to pull away. Claws at his hips keep him still as Peter lets his knot grow. Tying them together.

He nearly howls as his cock erupts in the boy's cunt. Filling up his small womb with his seed. The knot he formed keeping all of his potent cum in the boy's body. The tip of his cock pressed against his cervix. Forcing spurt after spurt into the fertile little organ. He huffs against Stiles' shoulders. Licking at his nape. "Good boy." he moans. "Get you so full of my pups."

Stiles shivers, knowing it has to be a werewolf thing. He really hopes he can't get pregnant, but from how content Peter sounds, he starts to wonder if he could get pregnant. "You really knotted me?" he grumbles, trying to hide his secret hopes.

"Hmm, best way to get a human pregnant with a werewolf. Male or female. Your just lucky that your both." he sighs, moving his arms under Stiles. Hands splayed over his chest and upper stomach as he shifts them on the large couch. Laying back with Stiles sprawled over his chest and front. "But, it might be best if we do this for the next couple of days. Just to make sure you get full with my pups."

Stiles hides his smile. "Derek's gonna kill you."

"Been there, done that." he smirks against Stiles shoulder. Enjoying the feeling of the youth's giggles.

~End


End file.
